The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method and structure for bonding a flip chip, and more particularly, to a method and structure for bonding a flip chip by using a fine-structure solder bump.
Generally, electronic components such as semiconductor devices may be provided as commercial products in a state where they are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Instead of additionally designing connection wires such as lead frames, the research and development of substrate-level package technology such as flip chip bonding technology are being conducted.
Flip chip bonding may be carried out by disposing a solder bump having a predetermined size on one of a plurality of electrodes formed on upper and lower substrates and aligning and pressing the upper and lower substrates. However, if such solder bumps have irregular sizes, it is difficult to maintain the distance between the upper and lower substrates uniformly or prevent contact defects of the solder bumps.